Hikari Nagasumi
• This character belongs to Furrashu-no-Hikari (dA). You are allowed to use her as a role play character, but you need to keep all informations and facts about her straight as they're here. Do not re-color or re-edit her! • ''' '''Hikari Rosset Nagasumi (光・ローズ・長角 Hikari Rō''zu Nagasumi'') is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild which she joined when she was 15 years old. She's a member of unnamed team alongside her best friends Nisha Blackbird, Dia Mikazuki, Akihiro Mikazuki and Ren Caldeway. Later, after dissolving of Fairy Tail, she and her friends joined guild called Hellhounds. 'Appearance' Hikari has a magenta pink eyes and a long, curly, golden blonde hair. She likes to change hairstyle, but usually just let them loose. In x784 she add some blue highlights to her hair. In x791 she change highlights to blue ombre, which she can wash out of her hair anytime. She has a very girly and fashionable style. Her wardrobe is full of skirts and high-heels. Since she's a fashion designer (or wanna be one in the future) she designs all of her clothes by herself. Her characteristic signs always were a glove on left hand, a leather strap to hold her weapon on left thigh and variety of necklaces like pentacle locket, silver key or pentacle in circle (pentagram). She wears mostly clothes in all shades of blue and black. She's also including a lot of cats to her designs. Later in x791 she change her style a little, start wearing shorts more often, also start wearing knee-high boots and a lot of chokers. But she kept her characteristics. She also start wearing less blue and more grey and black/white, with gold acessories. When she do wear a blue, it's mostly in blue/gold combination. She especially love big earrings, headbands and have an unhealthy shoes-obsession. She is kinda small girl (which is also a reason, except obvious, why she wear a heeled shoes), with a regular sized breast and curvaceous body. Her weight and hight are 54kg and 167cm. Her (presumed) measurements are: bust: 88cm, waist: 59cm, and hip: 84cm (35in - 23in - 33in). Her pink Fairy Tail mark is located on right thigh, she also had a few tattoos, like little cat on her chest, 4 paws on underbelly, and a snake on her right middle finger. There is also one scar located on the left side of her chest. 'Personality' Hikari is that kind of girl who cares too much about her appearence. She had a very unhealthy self confidence, which lead to her acting mean and kinda bitchy. Someone might describe her as "legally blonde", or . . . you know "mean girl", "queen bee", "attention seeker", "drama queen" and so on . . . which she all is. She might seem nice and friendly, but in fact has more self-centered personality. But well, as any good mean girl, her personality is not just flat, two dimensional shit. When it comes to someone who is really important to her she can be the best friend you ever had. Actually she had really complicated personality, mean and selfish, but on the other hand warm and caring, willing to stand by her friends at any costs. At some point of her relationship with someone, she can change just so much, that you really start thinking about this all being just her self-defence. Which in fact is true. You all know that "insecurity = god complex". Basically, she was born to be this wild, caring, independent, free-spirit, funy person with great leading qualitties, natural charisma and good head on her shoulders. But life happend, made her also this hot-headed, shallow, bossy, mean and scheming control freak slash drama queen with violent nature, anger issues and bunch of insecurities. And to fully understand her character . . . she is most of the time stuck somewhere in between of these two "personas" of her life. Good heart, evil mind, sarcastic mouth . . . pretty much anti-hero material. Perfectly balanced, little scary-looking, little bit psychotic but it works. She's desperatelly trying to find someone (a friend, boyfriend, parent figure. . .) who would love her as much, as she can love him/her. Because in fact she has such a great capacity for love, as much as you can imagine. She's just extremelly picky about who she trusts, and once she do trust you, it's incredible easy to hurt her. Actually, she is broken at that level, that you will, in fact, hurt her for sure at some point, even if you try really hard not to. Because she don't just want love, she needs prove. She needs it to be told. A lot. And once you start acting "selfish", thinking about you first, or have other friends, pick someone elses side . . .you will hurt her. Cause she's extremelly jealous and sensitive. And that is the most toxic part of her personality. The most healthy part is her loyalty and care. She can as easily heal you with her love as she can poison you with hate. And now about the good stuff :) Despite all of the above, she is a good person. She really is. She can bully you, but never cross a line, never actually hurt you. Not if you are just a random human being, definitelly not if you are friend of her. If she has feelings for you, she is able to humiliate herself just to get your attention, she will protect you to the death. If someone try to hurt a person she loves, she is gonna destroy her reputation, her everything just to be there for that one person. She might be the worst bitch you ever knew for 364 days, but that one day that really matters in your life, she's gonna be the best friend you can possibly get. She can be mad at you, but in the moment you get into trouble or argument, or fight she will forget it and be there for you. When things get serious she is always on the good side and have your back. Joining Fairy Tail really helped her grow at this point. She met a whole bunch of amazing loyal people and start growing as a person. When she's surrounded by people she truly love and care about she's like a completelly different person. No insecurities, no overthinking, no self-defence. She became a really nice, funny person with lots of energy. Kinda hyperactive, totally crazy, always doing something stupid, enjoying life. Loud, stupid, pranking everyone around her, making fun of everything, even kinda perverted. Very perverted. She's still selfish and mean, still care about how she looks and her humor can be a very dirty or dark. And yeah, she is sarcastic as hell. Irony is her thing and so are puns. But she is really herself and she's doing it with love instead of hate and that is the biggest change you can clearly see in . . . everything, even her body-talk change at this point. She's not acting like she has no heart anymore. When she like someone in a romantic way she act like a little girl. Literally like a little girl. Pull his hair, he will fall in love. Logic aside. You are on a hunt. Her flirting tactic, is pretty much this: "Let's act like you have no interest at all, like you would date a bike, rather then him, but at the same time stalk everything he do, oversexualize yourself in front of him and blush at everything he do or say. That will definitely do the job! And if not, let's beat this punk, little bit of mental pressure, cry if you need to, and don't forget to emotionally gut him, in the process!" But once she's in the actual relationship it's exactly like above. But she can truly show all the good parts only to a guy who can fully appreciate the bad parts. You can't have only half of the story, you know, if you are interested you can have the full package but first, I need to be sure that you can handle it. 'History' Hikari was born on December 28th, x767 in the Kingdom of Fiore, on the southern coast of the country in Magnolia Town. Her mother, Amaya Nagasumi, never reveal the indentity of her biological father to her, only thing she knows about him is that it's a very dangerous dark magician. She only told her this piece of information to force her stop asking about him and looking for him in the future. She never did, but she was always curious. True is, not even her mom knows much more about him, but she is scared of his abilities to death, thats why she lied to Hikari about her being a magician for almost 17 years. Her mother is a magician by herself, but she never learned how to use magic, so she doesn't even know about it yet. That's the reason why she's so sure that Hikari inherited her magic abilities from her father. Hikari was always amazed by magic and truly wanted to be a magician, thats why she left home and join Fairy Tail ignoring what her mother said. Despite the fact that it's probably not going to be a problem, she lied to everyone about her magical abilities and start going on an easy missions using magical objects and lacrimas.This was all very expensive and she also has to pay for her accommodation in Fairy Hills, but only missions she was able to go on didn't get her too much money. That is also a reason why she worked as a model for a short among of time. During this time she started practicing martial arts, learning how to fight in hand-to-hand combats, so she was able to take more difficult missons. She ask one of her friends - Dai Mangetsu - also a Fairy Tail member to train her and helped her on her missions. When she learned some basic moves she asked her best friend Nisha Blackbird, which was also already at the guild, to teach her how to fight with weapons. But at this point she failed drastically. She almost stab herself with everything with spikes. Despite how much she liked daggers and swords Nisha was showing her it was more dangerous than helpful, that's why she start fighting with Bō and learning how to use a crossbow. Despite all this effort she took, when she went on her first solo mission it doesn't end well. She was freezed, not able to move at all. When you take also her self-centered personality and wardrobe, she ended up affraid of getting a direct hit and running around in high-heels. She fall in love with her crossbow, because it was the only thing she was able to use for a long distance. It doesn't win her the fight but it saved her and helped her run away. This led to a conclusion that without magic she would never be able to be as great as she wanna be. That's why she started going on missions with Nisha and her boyfriend Ren Caldeway. One year later Ren's cousin Dia Mikazuki joined Fairy Tail. She was at this point as much lame in using magic as Hikari, but Ren invited her to join their team as well. She refuse at first, because she didn't know anyone except him, and Hikari was acting mean to her. The two of them at the beggining didn't talk to each other at all, to be honest Hikari was more like bullying her than trying to get to know her. They really start talking to each other when Mira send them to a mission together. Hikari choose herself some easy side job but since Dia didn't had enought experience Mira thought that it would be perfect for her and send them together. They get to know each other and Dia ended up joining their team. But since Dia was a magician just doesn't know how to use her magic yet, Hikari was jealous as hell. It was all during the time her younger half-sister Sayuki Nagasumi learned how to use a magic and joined guild by herself. Hikari doesn't understand how it's possible since Sayuki's father is a normal human without any magical abilities and same thing was hunting their mother. She found out that she is and magician by herself just in time to stop Hikari from implanting a magic lacrima into her body. She was so angry at her mom for not telling her true before, but as time pass by she start understand that she acted out of fear and was trying to protect her. Amaya was still affraid of possibility that Hikari's magic can be the same as her fathers, but luckily her magic turns out to be something absolutelly normal - lightning magic. Another year pass by and Dia's older brother Akihiro Mikazuki joined guild to look up for her. As a Dia's brother and Ren's cousin he ended up joining team as well. They was trying to figure out fitting name for them but after sugestions as "Dia and her slaves", "Hikari and her minions", "Team Aki", "Blackbirds" and my personal favourite "NekoOokami" they came to a conclusion that it's heading a very bad direction and decided to stay unnamed. In x784 she start learning how to use her magic the proper way. 'Raven Village Arc' (Fanmade Arc created by Furrashu-no-Hikari and OokamiDia, which takes place during Lullaby Arc) - I'll add later - 'Hellhounds Arc' (Fanmade Arc created by OokamiDia, which takes place during Tower of Heaven Arc) - I'll add later - 'The Triad Arc' (Fanmade Arc created by Furrashu-no-Hikari, which takes place during Oración Seis/Nirvana Arc) - I'll add later - 'Edolas Arc' Hikari never get a chance to know her Edolas counterpart, she knows only few things what others told her, like what she looks like and her most obvious personality. Her name is Hikari Parks and she's not exactly opposite of Earth-Hikari. They have a very similiar personalities, the Edolas one just have a socail phobia. Means she's a little more shy and little less mean, kinda socially awkward. She has the same hair and eye color as Earth-Hikari, but her hair are shorter and straight, reaching the shoulders and without bang. Also she has a flatter chest and is a little shorter. Her style is much more casual, more like street style. She's not into high-heels or skirts. She prefer shorts, sneakers and hoodies. She can also wear a dress but kinda basic, something like sport-dress, nothing girly. But she do wear a lot of accessories and kinda care about how she looks like. When it comes to her friends and familly, the biggest difference is her relationship with Dia Mikazuki . They are still friends at some point, but this is actually an opposite of their Earth relationship. Since Earth-Hikari is the one who kinda bully an Earth-Dia for a short among of time, here it's Dia who is the mean one. Also her relationship with Aki differs a little. Earth-Aki is very confident and kinda cocky, but Aki from Edolas is pretty much a shy nerd. So it, despite her also much more subttle personality, has to be her who do the job and actually push their relationship. 'Tenroujima' Arc When she found out about S-class mage competition of Fairy Tail, she wasn't really interested in. She knew very well, that she's not going to be the chosen one, since she just learn how to use her magic. Anyway, she and the rest of a team spend a lot of time going on missions and practicing magic. In the begining of actual competition, they went on one mission as well. Like I said before, Hikari was always amazed by magic powers, magicians, guilds and magic places. Tenroujima Island is one of the places she really wanted to visit in her life, but she knew that it's hidden by powerfull magic, so its almost imposible to find it and even if you found it, it's protected by magical barrier. But now, during the competition, those are gone. That's the reason why she just can't help herself and started teasing the others to go for a quick sneak peek of an Island, on the way back home. Ren, Nisha, Dia and Aki was against it, because they knew in won't end well for them. They don't wanted to be kicked out of the guild for something stupid as this, but in the end she somehow found a way to convince them. Fact that they got lost on the way back and have to go throught the watter anyway help a lot, too. Dia used her wind magic and created some sort of raft, which helped them get there with all their luggage and one very grateful horse. As soon as they got on the Island it was obvious that they shouldn't do that. They wasn't actually kicked out of the guild, but they got jelled on by the master and was send back home by tomorrow morning, with promise of bigger punishment for breaking the competition. Even their other guild member, Dai Mangetsu, was following them here - which lead to even bigger problem. He even caried all of their pets with him (he was supposed to take care of them, but he got lonely and really stupid) whith make Hikari and group angry as hell. (After 7 years break they was actually happy that this happend). All of them was ready to go home after some sleep, but then all the stuff with Grimoire Heart happend and they stayed and joined the fight. Fairy Tail really needed all the help the can get, but the five of them wasn't any help against Acnologia who surpriselly attack the Island in the end. Same as everyone else they spend 7 years under Mavis's protect spell. By the time they got back home, there was more important things to deal with than their punishmen, but what happend on the Island was worse punishment than any other they can possibly get. 'Grand Magic Games Arc' When Fairy Tail brings up all "Grand Magic Games" stuff, Hikari really wanted to join in. She is very competitive persone so at one side she wanted to help her guil becoming number one again, on the other she just wanted to get loose. Despite the fact that it was actually Team Natsu (as she expected) which was chosen to represent guild, she did train a lot. Tryed to push her physical restrictions, practice her magic abilities or learn a new kind of magic. As part of "Tenrou" group her abilitties was stuck on 7 years break which was really pissing her off. And she wasn't even able to unlock her second origin which lead to a lot of anger issues. Luckyly it helped her focus her energies for a new goal. She did practice a lot her self-control, tryed to push her physical stamina. Somehow she finds out some basic telekinetic abilities. Learning some sort of telekinesis was one of her primary goals since she found out about herself being a magician, so she ended up quite proud. But true is, it was all just accidentally triggered by her impatient personality, hot head and kinda violent nature. Being randomly overflow by anger helped a lot, too. She did cheer a lot for her guild members during the GMG matches, but deep down she was still kinda jealous. Its not like she didn't trust in her friends, she just hate that feeling when she has to sit there powerless, without any control about any of this. Since she's a control freak this was really torture for her. She even made herself an outfit matching with the others just to feel better, but she never showed it to anyone. On the other hand, her personal life really start getting together at this time point. Her and Aki finally confess that they have feelings for each other, she learn how to use her magic on one hundred percent, even learn a new one, also her familly relationships was better than ever. With her dad gone, all The Hellhounds gone, and her permanently moving from Fairy Hills to appartment of her other team members, it turn out to be the most important few months of her life. 'Tartaros Arc' - I'll add later - 'Hellhounds Arc Vol. 2' (Fanmade Arc created by Furrashu-no-Hikari and OokamiDia, which takes place during the one year gap) 'Revival Arc / Hellhounds Arc Vol. 3' (Fanmade Arc created by Furrashu-no-Hikari and OokamiDia, which takes place during the one year gap) 'Magic and Abilities' Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): - Unison Raid'' '' (合体魔法 Yunizon Reido): - Telekinesis: - Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: - Expert Bō Specialist: -''' '''Equipment Bō: - Crossbow: - ColorS '(色替 ''Karāzu): - 'Gale-Force Reading Glasses '(風詠みの眼鏡 Kazeyomi no Megane): - 'Lacrimas '(魔水晶 Rakurima): - '''Weaknesses Watter: Defence: Physical restrictions: Weapons: Spiders: Friends: 'Relationships' • Nisha Blackbird ' '(best friend / basically sister / teammate) '' '' '' • 'Dia Mikazuki' ''(bestfrenemie / teammate / sister-in-law) '' '' • Akihiro Mikazuki (crush / teammate / best friend / boyfriend / husband) '' '' • Ren Caldeway ''(teammates / best friend)'' '' '' • Dai Mangetsu ''(older brother figure / best friend / partner)'' • Shine Kurome ''(guild-mate, friend, one sided crush - his, brother-in-law)'' • Amaya Nagasumi (mother) • Sayuki Nagasumi (half-sister / frenemie) '' '' • Daphne Mangetsu (sister) • Kemon Mangetsu ''(enemie / step-father / father figure)'' • Hachiro Takami ''(childhood friend / guild-mate / one sided crush - his)'' • Hugin Lightwood ''(neighbour / one sided crush - her / enemie)'' 'Trivia' *Hikari was originally created as an Celestial Spirit Mage'' but because it doesn't make any sense and it was making her a freaking carbon copy of Lucy Hearfilia I change it to Blue Lightning Magic. (which was her main element in every other fandoms) *Her favourite food is fish, but she also likes everything sweet and spicy. *She's also addicted to caffeine despite the fact that she hates coffee. Without at least one bottle of Coke per day she suffer from a unbearable headache. *Hikari is often spot on pictures with line ''"Say 'nyan' and be Cat-licious" or just "Be Cat-licious". She also has this line on her clothes. Somehow it became her most characteristic quote despite the fact that she never say it out loud. *If she had to consider herself as an animal, she would choose cat. *She do have 3 cats which are sometimes part of her pictures: "Midnight" a silver taby, "Levis" a british blue and "Tinkles" a persian white. Levis signicates cat I do have in real life. Midnight and Tinkles are my wishes for the future. *She also do have a pug "Bruno", sometimes called "The Crusher" which is funny reminder of one high-school joke of a creator. *She have a soft spot for bluenettes. *Hikari consider herself as an Artist. *Her favourite season is summer, despite the fact that she is terrified of watter. *Hikari hates all kinds of bugs and insects but she is terrified of spiders. * Her ideal type of guy is an self-confident, funny, good cook. *She has the same chest-plate tattoo as her creator. *Her favourite color is blue. *Hikari's favourite free-time activities are sleeping, eating and taking a bath. *She's spending two-times more time in the shower than a regular person. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail Members